


Staking Claim

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Cold Weather, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Girlfriends stealing their girlfriend's clothes, Needing warmth, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex comes home after battling the frigid ice storm outside, desperately just wanting to come home and be cuddled in Lena's warmth.





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: 
>     * "I'll fight you."
>     * "Baby," her girlfriend replied, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I could bench press you."
> 

> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

The howling winds and frigid temperature were but fragments of what was truly happening outside. A thick blanket of snow covered the city, with a blinding mass of snow crystals being helplessly tossed through the air, clouding anyone's vision. And in the wake of the early darkness that crept in during the winter season, 6pm felt more like 10.

Alex, who braved that storm to tend to responsibilities that required her attendance, finally came home, exhausted and nearly miserable. The layer of snow that covered her beanie had soaked through the cotton fabric, and sat heavy on her head. A tinge of frostbite nipped at her cheeks and nose, leaving it red and slightly runny. There was numbness in her fingers, yet she still felt its stinging effect, despite the gloves she wore. Her black, winter parka kept her torso warm and dry though. The durability of the military-looking coat thankfully had a woolen interior and a waterproof exterior. The magic of the fabric kept the wetness of the snow from penetrating, as chunks of white slush fell from her shoulders. 

A rush of warmth hit her as she entered the apartment, quickly relieving some of the ache in her limbs. She kicked off her boots and slowly peeled off her coat and hat to contain the snow drippings on the entryway rug. The loss of that extra layer quickly caused Alex to shiver. She scampered into the living room, where Lena sat comfortably on the couch, accompanied by the blazing heat of the fireplace. As Alex approached her, she couldn't help but smile at the softness of her girlfriend's appearance. Her dark hair was let down completely, draping gently over her shoulders. Her glasses sat casually upon her nose as she read from her book. Her knees were bent upwards and off to one side, covered by a zebra printed, fleece blanket. Her cozy little nook even had a partially emptied glass of wine beside her. Lena was so comfortable and so fully immersed in her book, that she hadn't registered Alex's presence, until she sat on the floor beside her.

Lena tilted the paperback forward, then smiled as she watched Alex finish the rest of her drink.

  


"Welcome home," she said.

  


Alex put down the glass, and a half smile formed on her lips as her eyes settled on Lena.

  


"Hey babe," she responded warmly.

  


Lena couldn't resist that adoring look on Alex's face, so she put down her book and leaned forward to give her a proper welcome home kiss. After they parted, Alex laid her head on her girlfriend's lap, as she continued to kneel beside her. They both exchanged smiles that lingered in the curl of their lips and the wrinkles by their eyes. Lena then started to comb her fingers gently through the longer portion of Alex's hair, dragging her nails lightly through her scalp as they worked their way to the side of her head, tucking in some of that slightly damp, reddish hair behind her ear. Alex hummed in delight.

  


"I am so incredibly happy to be home right now. It's horrible out there, and you look like everything I'd want to wrap myself around."

  


Lena giggled and leaned in again, as she tenderly pulled at the back of Alex's head, causing their lips meet once more.

  


"Then come join me," she spoke softly.

"I should get changed into something more comfortable first," Alex responded, before her eyes focused on the heathered gray material Lena was wearing. "Though, it seems like you stole my sweatshirt already," she teased.

"I couldn't help it. I was cold, and it's definitely one of my favorites," Lena responded with coyness.

"Yea, mine too," Alex said with a raised brow. "Wanna hand it over?"

"No," Lena answered with taunting smile.

  


Alex scoffed at her girlfriend's defiance, then sat up to gently tug at the collar, urging Lena to hand it over.

  


"I'll fight you," Lena challenged playfully.

"Baby," her girlfriend replied, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I could bench press you."

  


Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the retort and slapped Alex's hand off the shirt. Alex giggled in response.

  


"Do you really want it back that badly?"

  


"Normally, I'd say yes because I love that damn sweatshirt a ton, especially on cold ass days like this. But I love you even more, to ever want to make you feel uncomfortable," she relented. "You win this round Luthor."

  


Lena shifted forward once more and pulled Alex in for a long and slow kiss as a sign of gratitude for her chivalrous sacrifice, but the kiss was much more than that. The joining and caressing of their lips were tender, inviting, heartfelt, and enrapturing, like a magic spell cast for the sole purpose of drawing in Alex's soul to meld with her own. It was everything Alex needed/wanted, and for a moment, any remnant feeling of the cold had left her body, and instead, enveloped her in nothing but warmth and love.

  


"You keep kissing me like that, and you could probably even convince me to let you keep it," Alex teased.

"Challenge accepted," Lena grinned, then gave Alex much more than the encore performance she was looking for.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
>   
> 


End file.
